Still in the MEANTIME
by Seraph Joker
Summary: Eine Fortsetzung des Filmes MEANTIME[Gary Oldman & Tim Roth]. Es dreht sich um Coxy, Colin & Mark. Ah ja, das Wort slashy sollte ich nicht unterschlagen...[grin].
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer & Kommentar:_**

1. Die Charaktere gehören MIKE LEIGH und ich denke, damit kann ich leben. ;) Die Liedtexte zu Beginn der einzelnen Kapitel gehören, wie jedes Mal darunter ergänzt, den genialen Halbgöttern "Böhsen Onkelz" und das wird immer so bleiben! Gebt noch mal eine Tour, verdammt!

2. Ich erwarte keinerlei Reviews, da ich mal annehme, dass kaum einer den Film MEANTIME aus den 80er kennt. Der Film wurde ja nie für den deutschen Sprachraum synchronisiert und dürfte deswegen keinen großen Bekanntschaftsgrad in diesen Sprachgefilden gefunden haben. Schade, wie ich finde, da das Lebensportrait der „unteren" Arbeiterschicht im Südlondon der 80er Jahre einfach nur großartig gezeichnet ist!

3. Und natürlich will ich ganz ehrlich sein, dass man mich einfach fängt, wenn man Gary Oldman und Tim Roth in einen Film steckt. Hey, was soll ich machen! **grin**

**

* * *

**

Ich zeige dir, was es heißt, allein zu sein.  
Ich trinke Tränen, schwarzen Wein.  
...  
Ich suche nach dem Weg aus der Leere,  
Die mein Leben bestimmt.  
Ich lass es Tränen regnen...  
...  
Ich schenk' dir mein gefrorenen Herz.  
Ich will, dass du es für mich wärmst...

- Bin ich nur glücklich, wenn es schmerzt -   
- - Onkelz - -

„Wir sind morgen Nachmittag zurück, hörst du Colin?" Colin sah auf und in das abwartende Gesicht seines Vaters.  
„Yeah." Ihm war es relativ egal, wann sie zurück waren.  
„Wenn du Hunger kriegst, mach dir 'ne Scheibe Brot, okay? "  
Er sah zu seiner Mutter, die den letzten Knopf ihres Mantels eben geschlossen hatte.  
„Yeah."  
„Bis dann, Kojak." Mark – grinsend.  
„Nenn' mich nicht so", erwiderte Colin und lächelte einwenig. Irgendwie war das zu einem Spiel von ihnen geworden. Mark nannte ihn immer noch 'Kojak', obwohl Colin inzwischen wieder so etwas, wie eine Frisur hatte – einen ca. 4mm langen Igelschnitt, den er mit Hilfe von Coxy aller 2 Wochen erneuerte. Er mochte dieses Ritual. Und er mochte das Spiel mit Mark.  
Seine Gedanken kamen wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, als sein Vater und seine Mutter eben die Wohnung verließen. Mark ging als Letzter und bevor er die Tür ranzog, zwinkerte er Colin noch mal zu, dann war auch er verschwunden.  
Colin atmete einmal tief durch. Er wusste nicht, ob es ein Seufzen war, oder vielleicht wirklich nur tiefes Durchatmen. Er warf sich auf die alte Couch, schaltete den Fernseher ein und folgte uninteressiert dem Programm. Seine Gedanken waren überall und nirgendwo. Seine Familie war über Nacht zu Tante Barbara gefahren. Sie hatte wohl irgendwelche Probleme. Colin hatte nicht mitfahren wollen. Er wollte nichts Falsches machen, wenn es Tante Barbara sowieso schon schlecht ging und er tat doch immer irgendwas Falsches. Ständig schrie jemand seinen Namen, ständig hatte er irgendwas verbockt. Colin seufzte. Ja, diesmal war es wirklich ein Seufzen.  
Sein Vater hatte ihn zum Mitfahren überreden wollen, aber Mark hatte für ihn das Wort ergriffen.  
„Lass ihn Frank, er wird die Bude schon nich' abfackeln!" Sein Vater hatte bitter geseufzt, irgendwas gemurmelt und dann schließlich genervt ab gewunken.  
Und so durfte er heute Nachtmittag, dank Mark, zuhause bleiben. Die ganze Nacht und voraussichtlich bis zum Nachmittag war er jetzt allein. Colin konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals allein in der Wohnung gewesen zu sein. Irgendwie komisch, aber irgendwie auch cool.  
Es klingelte und Colin zuckte etwas zusammen. Er wartete einen Moment ab. Es klingelte wieder. Hatte seine Familie etwas vergessen? Naja, aber dann würden sie doch den Schlüssel nehmen, oder! Natürlich nicht, wenn sie den Schlüssel vergessen hätten. Es folgte ein Dauerklingeln, das auf einen genervten Wartenden hindeutete.  
Colin stand auf, öffnete die Tür und zu seiner Überraschung begrüßten ihn die Worte:  
„Oi, Col."  
„Coxy", er stockte einen winzigen Moment, „Oi."  
Der Skinhead lächelte, sich halb auf Colins Kosten amüsierend, halb – na ja, irgendwie war's süß...  
„Ich hab' deine Sippe grad an der Bahn gesehen. Du bist allein?"  
„Yeah."  
„Kann ich dann reinkommen?"  
„Oh, äh, yeah."  
Colin trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ Coxy rein, der die Tür wieder zuzog und ihm dann ins Kinderzimmer folgte.  
Colin setzte sich aufs Bett. Er war ziemlich müde. Trotzdem war es schön, Coxy hier zu haben. Komisch irgendwie, aber trotzdem angenehm. Gähnend rutschte Colin etwas nach unten, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Er beobachtete, wie Coxy neben ihn trat und sich dann plötzlich aufs Bett schmiss. Colin entfuhr ein kleiner Schmerzschrei, als sein rechter Arm unter Coxys Rücken eingeklemmt wurde.„Was tust du da!" Er versuchte seinen Arm unter Coxy vorzuziehen.  
„Neben dir liegen", grinste der und dachte nicht daran, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.  
„Es tut weh." Colin versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich zu befreien.  
„Schmerz..." Er hielt inne. Coxys Stimme hatte ganz komisch, so müde geklungen. Er vergaß für einen Moment seinen Arm, als er Coxy von der Seite ansah. Irgendwas in seinem Blick sah so...gläsern aus und erst jetzt fiel Colin auf, dass seine Augen etwas geschwollen waren.  
„Deine Augen."  
Ein schiefes Lächeln flog über Coxys Gesicht.  
„Was ist damit?" Colin zwinkerte ein paar Mal verlegen und schwieg.  
„Eh!"  
Er zuckte erneut unter der Lautstärke.   
Coxy seufzte; er hatte nicht vorgehabt aggressiv zu klingen. Er machte ein Hohlkreuz, damit Colin endlich seinen, schon einschlafenden, Arm befreien konnte.  
„Tut mir leid, okay?"  
„Yeah." Es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend.  
„Ach fuck, es war einfach 'n Scheißtag, okay!"  
„Du hast geweint, stimmt's?" Coxy sah Colin an, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber es kam kein Wort über seine Lippen. Die lauten Szenen von daheim schoben sich tückischer Weise genau jetzt vor seine Augen. Tausend Worte wollten gleichzeitig aus ihm heraus, aber stattdessen, war alles, was er sagte:  
„Yeah." Und es klang heiser und er hasste sich für dieses kraftlose Gekeuche. Für eine Weile verstummten sie.  
Dann richtete sich Coxy ganz plötzlich auf und die Worte rutschen ihm einfach raus:  
„Kann ich heut' Nacht hier bleiben?"  
„Was?" Colin sah ihn an – sein Gesicht perplexer als sonst und Coxy muss trotz aller Scheiße der letzten Stunden grinsen.  
„Yeah, du hast schon verstanden, Col. Ich muss heut' Nacht wo unterkommen."  
„Was ist mit deinem Zuhause?"Coxy gab einen Laut voll bitterer Verachtung von sich.  
„Zuhause? So 'ne verdammte Scheiße!" Er hielt einen Moment inne und ließ sich mit einem harten Seufzen zurück auf das Bett fallen. Das wackelte gefährlich.  
„Sag' einfach ja", sagte er mit deutlich sanfterer sah ihn an und nickte.  
„Ja."  
Coxy machte ein Geräusch, dass halb wie Lachen, halb wie Erleichterung klang.  
„Danke, Kamerad." Er setzte sich, um seine grüne Jacke auszuziehen, warf sie auf Marks Bett und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken.  
Dann wurde es still im Raum. Sie schwiegen – Colin und Coxy.  
Colin versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, was er von dieser Situation zu halten hatte.  
Es war nicht unangenehm, dass Coxy so dicht neben ihm lag. Eigentlich ganz im Gegenteil.Die Wärme von Coxys Körper fühlte sich gut an.  
Colin schloss die Augen und schwieg.  
Coxy dachte darüber nach, wie er sagen sollte, dass er vor Verzweiflung geheult hatte. Geflennt wie ein Kleinkind, weil der Schmerz in ihm sich angefühlt hatte, als würde er seinen gottverdammten Schädel zerschmettern. War er gekommen, um Colin vollzulabern mit seiner Scheißfamilie und dem Hass, den in dieser kranken Wohnung jeder auf jeden hatte? Hass, wo eigentlich Liebe sein sollte...  
War er deswegen gekommen? Coxy wusste es eigentlich selber nicht. Vielleicht war er auch einfach gekommen, um nicht alleine zu sein...um jemanden bei sich zu haben, der einfach da war, ohne Fragen über Dinge zu stellen, über die Coxy einfach nicht reden wollte – weil es zu weh tat. Er wollte nicht diesen Schmerz in seiner Brust spüren, der bei jedem Wort der Erklärung auf sein Brustbein schlug, härter als in jeder Schlägerei seines verschissenen Lebens.Vielleicht war es die Wärme von Colins Körper, die den Schmerz ein wenig überdeckte – wenigstens jetzt. Und vielleicht war er deswegen gekommen. Coxy schloss die Augen und ohne dass er gemerkt hatte, wie müde er wohl gewesen war, schlief er ein.  
Colin bemerkte das erst nach einigen Minuten, als er das tiefe Atmen realisierte. Er gab sich große Mühe, Coxy nicht zu wecken, als er die an die wandgedrückte Decke zu ihnen zog und versuchte, dieses widerspenstige Ding über sie Beide zu legen. Er hantierte ein ganzes Stück herum, aber sie war einfach zu schmal für 2 Mann. Er dachte einen Moment nach und rückte dann dichter an Coxy, bis dessen Arm sanft gegen seine Brust drückte. Das gefiel ihm auch – irgendwie.  
Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, dass die Decke über sie Beide reichte, lag er still. Aber Colins Augen blieben offen, denn er starrte Coxy an. Der Schlaf hatte seine Gesichtszüge ganz weich gemacht und beinah konnte man der Illusion unterliegen, er wäre glücklich. Colin wusste nicht, was genau mit Coxy los war – aber dass das nicht wahr war, das wusste er. Trotzdem war es schön, für einen Moment diese Lüge zu glauben. Er wollte nicht, das Coxy litt. Es tat ihm irgendwie selbst weh. Ganz vorsichtig drehte er sich auf den Rücken und rutschte etwas nach unten, bis er den Kopf so schief legen konnte, dass seine Stirn auf Coxys Schulter lag. Dann schloss auch Colin die Augen und schlief ebenfalls ein.

* * *

**It's goin' on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ein Tag wie jeder andre:   
Ohne Liebe, ohne Glück.   
Ein Schritt noch vorne und zwei zurück.   
Doch nichts hat Bestand.   
Nicht mal das Leid.   
Und selbst die größte Scheiße geht mal vorbei!   
Lass es zu, dass die Zeit sich um dich kümmert.   
Hör mir zu, und mach es nicht noch schlimmer.   
Denn es gibt 'nen neuen Morgen, 'n neuen Tag, ein neues Jahr.   
Der Schmerz hat dich belogen!   
Nichts ist für immer da...

- Nichts ist für immer da -  
- - Onkelz - -

Coxy öffnete die Augen und kniff sie gleich wieder zu, als helles Sonnenlicht ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien.  
„Ey, fuck", murmelte er leise und völlig verschlafen.Er bewegte sich etwas, als sein Arm gegen etwas stieß; etwas Weichem und Warmen..  
Er hob die Lider nur ein kleinwenig und sah zur Seite.  
„Oh" Das war für einen langen Moment das Einzige, was ihm beim Anblick des schlafenden Colin einfiel.  
Der lag mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, den rechten Arm halb unter sich, die Finger der linken Hand gespreizt auf seinem gesamten Gesicht. Irgendwie war es schön, ihn anzusehen. Coxy kniff die Augen zu, als ein herzhaftes Gähnen in seiner Brust anschwoll und mit weitaufgerissenem Mund fuhr er sich über die Augen, die Stirn und seinen rasierten Schädel. Für einen Moment hielt seine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf inne, dann senkte er den Arm und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er direkt in 2 Grüne.  
„Oi", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und kam nicht umhin, zu lächeln. Ein sanftes, warmes Lächeln, das sich einfach von selbst auf seine Lippen legte.  
Colin starrte ihn an – vielleicht nicht unbedingt geschockt, aber mehr als irritiert.  
„Oi, Colin", wiederholte Coxy schmunzelnd. Zugegeben, das Szenario, wie sie da beide in Colins Bett lagen – dicht aneinander, aber in voller Montur – hatte was Befremdliches.  
„Coxy?", schien Colin die gestrige Nacht erst mal rekonstruieren zu müssen.  
„Yeah, leibhaftig das Original", lachte der.  
Plötzlich hellte sich Colins Blick auf, als er sich offensichtlich erinnerte, dann verfinsterte es sich aber auch im selbem Atemzug.  
„Geht's dir besser?"  
„Eh?" Coxy wusste ehrlich für einen Moment nicht, was Colin meinte.  
„Na, gestern..."  
„Oh...", Coxy räusperte sich, „ach ja..." Scheiße! Er hatte nicht daran gedacht. Wow. Noch nie hatte er das Glück, nach dem Aufwachen nicht sofort wieder von all diesen gottverdammten Erinnerungen und Scheißgefühlen überrannt zu werden. Ob das daran lag, dass Colin das Erste war, was er nach dem Wachwerden gesehen hatte...?  
„Geht schon wieder." Coxy wusste, dass Colin die Lüge nicht abnehmen, aber auch nicht weiter fragen würde.  
„Hmm...", hörte er ihn dicht an seinem Ohr und dann Schweigen. Eins zu Null, oder?  
Colin wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber er wollte etwas sagen. Unbedingt!  
Irgendwie musste er Coxy zeigen, dass – „Col?" – na ja, er sollte wissen, dass er, Colin, da war und wollte, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging; irgendwie zumindest!  
„Oi!"  
„Eh!" Colin schrak zusammen.  
„'Nen Penny für deine Gedanken, yeah?"  
„Was?"Coxy lachte.  
„Über was hast du grad so schwer konzentriert nachgedacht?"  
„Kann ich dir nicht sagen."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Würdest dich über mich lustig machen."  
„Nah!"  
Coxy rutschte etwas auf dem Bett herum und drehte sich auf den Bauch.  
Colin sah ihm dabei verstohlen zu.  
„Starrst mir auf die Brust, als hättest du noch nie was Interessanteres gesehen."  
Colin wurde rot und heftete die Augen auf das Bettlaken. Coxy hatte mit dem Blick zur Decke gesprochen, aber Colin war klar, dass er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet haben musste.  
„Hey, kein Grund zur Panik, Col!" Coxy rollte sich mit einem kurzen Auflachen wieder auf die Seite und stützte sich auf den linken Ellenbogen. Den Kopf in die Handfläche gelegt, sah er Colin mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen an.  
Colin, unsicher was er sagen, oder tun sollte, richtete sich etwas auf und es Coxy gleichtuend, wechselte er ebenfalls in die halbsitzende Position.  
„Also?"  
„Eh?"  
„Was ging so Wichtiges in deinem Kopf rum?"  
Colin fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl unter der Frage – rutschte hin und her, nur um in der gleichen Haltung wie zuvor zu enden. Er schien einen Moment komplett zu versteinern, dann sah er auf; Coxy direkt in die Augen und es sprudelte aus ihm:  
„Ich will für dich da sein. Will deine Hand halten und dich vor Schmerz beschützen. Vor jedem Schmerz." Er hielt mit offenem Mund inne. Fuck, das hatte er jetzt nicht alles laut gesagt, oder? Aber es war seine Stimme gewesen, auch wenn sie komisch geklungen hatte, so zittrig. Colin senkte verschämt den Kopf, konzentrierte sich auf das Betttuch. Er wartete, aber Coxy reagierte überhaupt nicht. Hatte er es doch nur gedacht? Vorsichtig, ohne den Kopf zu heben, sah er Coxy von unten herauf an. Er hatte gehofft, irgendeine Gefühlsregung, irgendwas, in dessen Gesicht lesen zu können, aber nichts! Weder positiv, noch negativ – Coxy sah ihn einfach nur an.  
„Aber...", entwisch Colin ein Flüstern. Mist!  
Coxy sah ihn noch immer, beinah ohne zu Blinzeln, an.  
„Was aber?" Aus seiner Stimme ließ sich ebenso nicht viel entnehmen. Man konnte maximal ein wenig Angespanntheit hineininterpretieren.  
Colin suchte einen Moment nach der richtigen Formulierung.  
„Aber ich weiß, du würdest es nicht wollen."  
Ruhe.  
„Und wenn doch?" Coxys Stimme war ganz weich...  
Colin antworte nicht, aber er hob den Kopf und sah Coxy wieder direkt an.   
„Wie würdest du mich denn vor allem Schmerz beschützen? Zeig's mir."  
Vielleicht war sie nicht nur weich, sondern auch kraftlos – ausgebrannt. Colin hatte Angst zu antworten und dennoch...Jetzt, oder nie – hieß es nicht so?  
„Ich würde dich fest in den Arm nehmen." Er ärgerte sich etwas über sich selbst. Es war mehr ein Hauchen, als ein Sprechen geworden.  
„Tu es", und überrascht stelle er fest, dass Coxy noch leiser gesprochen hatte, als er selbst.  
Colin rutschte dicht an ihn heran, so dicht, das er locker mit einer Hand um Coxys Taille greifen konnte. Und das tat er...als er Coxy dabei in die Augen sehen wollte, um irgendeine Reaktion abzulesen, hatte der sie geschlossen.  
Aber Colin spürte, dass sich Coxy noch ein bisschen enger an ihn schmiegte, nicht hart, eher wie ein Kind, dass verzweifelt Wärme sucht...  
Also hielt er ihn einfach fest.  
Coxy fühlte sich leicht, wie schwebend. Scheiße, könnte jetzt bitte jemand die verfuckte Welt anhalten!  
Sie lagen eine ganze Weile so da. Es war still, so still, dass Colin den Atmen von sich und Coxy hören konnte. Aber Coxys konnte er auch spüren...  
Colin löste die Umarmung, ganz langsam, ganz zart, als wäre Coxy nicht 3 Jahre älter und einen halben Kopf größer, sondern ein Baby.  
Die Distanz brachte den dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Colin, ohne irgendein Gespräch aufkommen zu lassen, legte eine Hand auf Coxys Brust. Er fühlte die warme Haut und die Muskeln selbst durch den weißen Pullover. Einen Moment ließ er sie still liegen, spürte, wie Coxys Oberkörper sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und sank. Er mochte das. Dann folgten seine Finger langsam dem Verlauf der Muskeln – über die Brust, zum Bauch hinab und wieder zurück. Als er eben zum zweiten Mal den Linien folgen wollte, legte Coxy plötzlich eine Hand auf seine. Nicht fest, aber es reichte auch so, um ihn innehalten zu lassen.  
„Willst du, dass ich's ausziehe?" Colin sah zu Coxy auf und nickte stumm.  
„Du zuerst", und Coxy grinste herausfordernd. Colin zögerte.  
„Na komm schon!" Eigentlich wollte er nein sagen. Aber er war froh, dass Coxy wieder lächelte, oder zumindest grinste, also zog er sich – nicht besonders elegant – den Pulli über den Kopf und schmiss ihn über Coxy hinweg, auf den Boden.  
Der sah ihn einen Moment an – in seine Augen, auf seine Brust, auf seinen Bauch.  
„Okay", und Coxy entledigte sich wesentlich schneller seines Pullovers und bevor Colin irgendwas sagen, oder machen konnte, legte er sich dicht an seine Seite, legte sich auf ihn und ganz kurz schmerzte es entsetzlich auf seinen Rippen. Doch dann war es sofort weg und als Colin die Augen öffnete – er hatte sie wohl zusammengekniffen – hatte sich Coxy auf seinen Händen abgestützt und grinste auf ihn herab.   
Colin gab ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen von sich. Er fand das Gefühl überwältigend – Coxys warme Haut auf seiner eignen, nackten Brust.  
Coxy lächelte leise für sich. Da lag er mit Colin und es machte allen Schmerz irgendwie erträglicher, vielleicht sogar ungeschehen – für ein paar Minuten.  
Okay, zugegeben, mit Colin halbnackt in dessen Bett war wohl das Letzte, was er von diesem Tag, von diesem Besuch, erwartet hatte, aber nicht das Schlechteste, was hätte passieren können, oder?  
Colins Herz tat einen heftigen, schmerzenden Sprung, als es für eine Sekunde so aussah, als würde Coxy ihn küssen, aber dann zwinkerte der nur, drückte sich weg von Colin und stand ziemlich ruckartig auf.  
„Wo is'n die Küche?" Seine Stimme klang etwas neben dir Spur und Coxy räusperte sich hart.  
Colin brauchte einen Moment, um die Frage zu verstehen. Sein Hirn war grad vollkommen auf Fühlen umgeschaltet gewesen.  
„Äh, rechts, bis ins Wohnzimmer. Da drin links."  
„Hmm", murmelte Coxy eher zu sich selbst. Als er um die Ecke und aus Colins Blickfeld war, fluchte er innerlich mit deutlicher Mimik. Gerade hätte er Colin fast geküsst! Hallo! Das konnte er unmöglich tun! Aber wäre er nicht sofort zurückgewichen – aufgestanden – hätte er es getan. Er hätte es verdammt noch mal getan! Es war ja nun wirklich nicht so, dass er irgendeine Hemmschwelle hatte, einen andren Kerl zu küssen. Rusty und er hatten sich mal rumgeknutscht. Ziemlich heftig sogar. Aber sie waren besoffen gewesen und eigentlich war's nur pure Albernheit. Diese Situation mit Colin war irgendwie...anders gewesen.  
Er hatte Angst, es kaputt zu machen – dieses Andere.  
War Colin ihm tatsächlich so wichtig?  
Es stand plötzlich von jetzt auf dann so eisklar vor ihm, das es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht war.  
Scheiße ja! Colin war ihm verdammt wichtig!  
Coxy stutzte einen Moment. Er hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass er längst im Wohnzimmer stand. Er knurrte und ging nach links in die Küche.  
Colin war ihm mit etwas Abstand gefolgt.  
„Was gibt's bei euch zum Frühstück?", fragte Coxy und riss die Kühlschranktür auf.  
„Mum war diese Woche noch nicht einkaufen."„Das heißt, ihr habt nichts Brauchbares?"  
„Yeah."  
Coxy schmiss die Tür genervt zu.  
„Lausiger Service", aber er lächelte schon wieder. „Dann komm', ich lad' dich ins Pup ein."  
„Zum Frühstück?", und Colin fragte so ungläubig, das Coxy lachen musste.  
„Was spricht gegen Bier und Sandwich?"  
Colin lächelte.  
„Hmm...nichts", und er folgte Coxy nach, zurück in Mark und sein Zimmer. Frühstück mit Coxy – das gefiel ihm irgendwie.

* * *

**TBC! **


	3. Chapter 3

Du weißt, was es heißt,  
Du kennst den Preis,  
In diesem Spiel, das LEBEN heißt.  
Mach Dich bereit!  
Es kommt die Zeit,  
in der Du wissen musst,  
wie's weiter geht!  
Du hast den Dreck von der Gosse geleckt.  
Du weißt, wie Scheiße schmeckt.  
Du hast die Straßen geseh'n,  
wie Freunde untergehen.

-Nie wieder-  
- - Onkelz - -

Colin zog am Reisverschluss seiner neuen – bzw. neu Secondhand-gekauften... – Bomberjacke, als ob die geschlossene Jacke auf die Art irgendwie noch höher reichen würde. Ziemlich dämlich, zugegeben._Während sie im Pup über ihren 2 Sandwichs und 4 Bieren gesessen hatten, war draußen inzwischen wunderschönes Englandwetter aufgezogen.  
Der Mittagshimmel war grau geworden und es hatte bereits genieselt, als er und Coxy durch die Tür ins Freie getreten waren; die Mischung aus kaltem Zigarettenrauch, Alkohol und Kellermief im Rücken lassend.  
Coxy war losgelaufen und er war ihm einfach hinterher. So waren sie lachend durch die Straßen gerannt. Das heißt, am Anfang hatte nur Coxy gelacht, im Rennen immer wieder wilde Pirouetten gedreht; war einmal auf allen Vieren gelandet, nur um dann mit einem „Ups" aufzustehen und einfach weiterzumachen. Colin hatte sich von dieser Dynamik mitreißen lassen. Sie waren gerannt, wie Teufel, lachend und grölend.  
Am Ende hatte ihn Coxy zu einem ziemlich niedergekommenen Häuserblock geführt. Als sie sich beide gegen die beschmierte Haustür gelehnt hatten, mussten sie erst mal eine gute Minute zu Luft kommen. Colin hatte sich nicht erinnern können, jemals so sehr außer Atem gewesen zu sein. Und trotz allem hatte er sich gut gefühlt – mehr als das! Er hatte sich einfach nur sauwohl gefühlt!_  
Jetzt lief er langsam, trottend, hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Inzwischen schüttete es wie aus Eimern und Colin versuchte verzweifelt, wenigstens halbwegs durch seine Brille zu sehen.  
_Sie hatten sich im Hausflur verabschiedet. Coxy hatte ihn auf keinen Fall mit hoch nehmen wollen._  
„_Den Scheiß tut man sich einfach nicht freiwillig an", hatte er zu ihm gerufen, während er schon das erste Treppenhaus hoch lief, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.  
Colin hatte das etwas traurig gemacht. Nicht, das Coxy ihn nicht mitnehmen wollte, sondern das er offensichtlich eine so schlimme Familie hatte. Denn obwohl Coxy bei seinem Satz gelächelt hatte, seine Augen hatten nicht mitgelächelt. Colin war klar, dass seine Leichtigkeit gespielt gewesen war und jetzt hatte er auch eine Vermutung, wieso Coxy die Nacht bei ihm hatte verbringen wollen..._  
Colin seufzte, fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn, als ihm der Regen hinter die Brille in die Augen lief.  
Und dann plötzlich hörte er den lauten Ruf:  
„OI! WALLY!"  
Colin blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Da kam Coxy im Laufschritt auf ihn zu. Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung. Hatte er ihn tatsächlich so vermisst? Aber sie hatten sich gerade mal vor 2 Minuten getrennt!  
„Hey, du wirst nass!", rief er Coxy entgegen.  
„Klugscheißer!" Der Skinhead bremste seinen Lauf fiel zu spät, sodass er mit seinem Oberkörper gegen Colins Brust stolperte. Colin bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es mit Absicht gemacht hatte.„Und du bist es schon!"  
„Eh?"  
Coxy gab ihm einen kleinen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Nass! Du brauchst was auf'm Kopf!"  
Colin fuhr sich über die nassen Haarstoppel.  
„Werd' meine Kapujacke das nächste Mal anziehen."  
„Deine alte Jacke? Dieses grüne Anorakding?"  
„Yeah."„Den Mottensack kannst verbrenn'! Die Neue is' perfekt! Du brauchst nur noch so was", und er deutete auf seine schwarze Mütze.   
„Ich hab' kein Geld."  
Coxy lachte.  
„Was du nicht sagst." Das Lachen verstummte und Coxy schien zu überlegen. Er musterte Colin mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, scheinbar ohne davon Notiz zu nehmen, dass der Regen in Strömen auf ihn niederprasselte. Colin musste sich zwingen nicht unentwegt auf Coxys nasse, glänzende Haut zu starren.  
„Hmm.." Coxy nahm kurzerhand seine Mütze vom Kopf und in einer schnellen, fast aggressiven Bewegung – Colin fragte sich, was er damit überspielen wollte – setzte er sie ihm auf den Kopf.  
„Aber..."  
„Ach, halt die Klappe! Ich hab keine Lust, mir dann dein Gewinsel anzuhören, wenn du krank bist."  
„Ich werd' nicht winseln."  
Coxy lächelte.  
„Ja, ja, du wirst sie trotzdem behalten."  
„Was?" Colin blickte ihn entgeistert, jedoch nicht ohne einen gewissen, freudigen Funken in den Augen, an.  
„Ich hab sie dir grad geschenkt, okay!"  
„Oh...danke..."  
„Mach kein Drama draus", knurrte Coxy und Colin hätte trotzdem schwören können, dass Coxy etwas rot geworden war.  
Colin trat einen Schritt nach vorn, bekam das Revers von Coxys Bomberjacke zu fassen und ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, zog er ihn in einen harten gab einen kehligen Laut von sich. Colins Überraschungsangriff hatte ihm keine Möglichkeit gegeben, noch mal Atem zu holen. Er zog die nötige Luft durch seine Nase ein, mit einem Geräusch, als würde er Tabak schnupfen.  
Er neigte den Kopf etwas, erwiderte den Kuss, aber er kämpfte nicht mit Colin; ließ ihn den Kuss führen, willig antwortend.  
Und die Welt blieb für kurze Zeit stehen. Das dreckige Stadtviertel, die heruntergekommenen Straßen, in denen sie ihre Leben tagtäglich fristeten – für einen Augenblick war alles verschwunden – ungeschehen gemacht – wann genau wussten sie nicht, aber irgendwann drehte sich die Welt natürlich weiter, wie es eben sein musste...  
Colin spürte Coxy einen Schritt zurück machen und gab sein Revers frei. Dann erst öffnete er die Augen und mit einem tiefen Atemzug sah er Coxy vorsichtig an, ob der verärgert schaute – Coxy lächelte.

* * *

** TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Friedlich durch das Leben geh'n, ist gar nicht mal so leicht.  
Wieder steht so ein Idiot vor mir und fragt mich: 'Suchst Du Streit!'  
'Ich bin doch nicht zum Spaß hier', sag ich, 'kann man das nicht seh'n?  
Einer von uns beiden muss jetzt geh'n!'  
Ach, sie suchen Streit!

- Ach, Sie suchen Streit -  
- - Onkelz - -

Colin hatte es endlich geschafft. Er war rettungslos durchnässt, als er durch die Haustür ging.Er stieg das Treppenhaus hoch, zwischendurch immer mal jeweils 2 Stufen nehmend. Gar nicht so einfach!_  
_Oben vor der Wohnungstür, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, den Schlüsselbund schon in Handfläche der Rechten, blieb er einen Moment stehen. Da war dieses Gefühl; dieser Gedanke. Es war schön gewesen, Coxy in der Wohnung zu haben – mit ihm allein zu sein – mit ihm im Bett zu liegen – ihn...zu küssen. Colin fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Mit ganz viel Anstrengung konnte er Coxy noch schmecken.  
Er fuhr heftig zusammen, als die Tür plötzlich von innen aufgerissen wurde!  
„Hast du vergessen, wie man einen Schlüssel benutzt!" Mark stand mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel und einer Tasse Tee in der Hand vor ihm.  
Colin hatte schnell den Mund geschlossen und jetzt schob er sich an Mark vorbei ins Innere.  
Der knallte die Tür zu, lehnte sich an die Wand und beobachtete Colin.  
„Ist es Colin?", kam Vaters Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
„Ja", schrie Mark zurück. Dann wurde seine Stimme wieder leiser: „Wo warst du?"  
Colin ignorierte die Frage und hing seine Bomberjacke auf.  
„Bei Coxy?"  
Krampfhaft wich Colin Mark's Blick aus, den er wie einen Stein im Rücken spürte.  
„Eh!"  
„Was geht dich an, wo ich war!"  
„Du warst bei ihm...", schlussfolgerte Mark zugegebenermaßen richtig.  
„Wo war er!", schrie seine Mutter jetzt.  
Colin hatte schon den Mund zur Antwort geöffnet, als Mark ihm zuvor kam:  
„Was geht dich das an, wo er war!"  
Colin starrte Mark an.   
„So ist es doch, richtig!"  
Verbissen schweigend ging Colin Richtung Zimmer. Er wusste, das Mark ihm folgen würde. Er setzte sich eben aufs Bett, als Mark reinkam. Colin wünschte, er könnte ihn einfach rausschmeißen, aber es war natürlich auch Marks Zimmer und Colin hasste es. Er wollte allein sein.  
„Was habt ihr gemacht? Doktor gespielt?" Mark setzte sich böse lachend auf sein eigenes Bett, ihm gegenüber.  
„Komm schon, was hat das Schandmaul gemacht?"  
Schandmaul? Colin hob den Kopf und sah Mark an.  
„Ich mag seinen Mund. Seine Lippen sind weich."  
Mark hob beide Augenbrauen.  
„Ach tatsächlich. Und, toll, eh!"  
„Yeah", war die schlichte Antwort.  
„Er spielt nur mit dir, das ist dir aber schon klar!" Colin starrte Mark an.   
„Ob dir das klar ist!" Colin reagierte nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht und als Mark das Gestarre zu blöd wurde, stand er auf, schubste Colin halbherzig rücklings aufs Bett und schrie:  
„Er spielt nur mit dir!"  
„NEIN, TUT ER NICHT!" Colin federte sich ab und stand ruckartig auf.  
„Ach, hör doch auf!", fauchte Mark verächtlich.  
„Ich tu, was ich will!", warf Colin zurück.  
„Was DU willst!" Mark lachte bitter und boxte, ohne Colins Kopf zu berühren, dessen Mütze – nein, Coxys Mütze! – von Colins kurzrasierten Haaren.  
„Du? Oder IHR!" Er fasste es ja einfach nicht!  
„Ich...", antworte Colin trotzig und sah zu Boden. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann bückte er sich, hob die Mütze auf und hielt sie festumklammert, so als wäre sie 1000 Pfund wert.  
„Also? Was willst du dann!", wiederholte Mark.  
„Das du gehst", flüsterte Colin, ohne von der Mütze aufzusehen.  
„Und wohin?"  
„Raus. Mich einfach allein lässt."  
Mark lachte – ein zynisches Lachen.  
„Und wenn ich sage: Nein?"  
"Fuck off!", zischte Colin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Was? Ich versteh dich so schlecht", provozierte Mark. „Und hör auf, auf dieses Ding zu starren, wenn du mir was sagen willst."  
Für einen langen Moment war absolute Stille im Raum. Dann sah Mark, wie sein Bruder die Finger in den schwarzen Stoff der Mütze grub – Fäuste machte – und dann plötzlich:  
"FUCK OFF!" Colins Stimme überschlug sich vor Anstrengung und Aufregung. Ihm wurde die Spannung zu viel; unerträglich.  
„Fuck, ich bin weg hier!", knurrte er mit zitternder Stimme und stürmte in den Flur.  
„Zurück zu ihm, ja!", schrie Mark ihm hinterher, seine Stimme kratzig.  
Er erreichte eben den Flur, als das laute Schlagen, der heftig zugeschmissenen Wohnungstür ihm antwortete. Mark fluchte lautstark, ignorierte einen verschissenen Kommentar seines Vaters, ging zurück ins Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. Toll! Ganz toll hatte er das hinbekommen!

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Du bist nicht wie ich.  
Wie kannst Du über mich reden?  
Du weißt nicht wie ich denke!  
Ich leb' mein eigenes Leben...  
Du weißt nicht, wie ich fühle,  
Du weißt nicht, was es heißt,ich zu sein!  
...  
Wir sind noch lange, noch lange keine Freunde.  
wir sind noch lange nicht so weit.

– Danke für nichts –  
– – Onkelz – –

Mark starrte in das Bierglas vor sich. Er saß am Tresen, das Klicken von Billardkugeln im Rücken. Rusty spielte mit irgendeinem seiner Skinheadkameraden – er nahm die Stimmen wahr, aber er hörte nicht auf ihre Worte – es interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Es war ein paar Tage her, seit er mit Colin zusammengestoßen war. Colin war an jenem Abend nicht mehr wiedergekommen. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er in seinen Bett gelegen; solang geschlafen, dass Mark eine ungefähre Vermutung aufstellen konnte, wann sein Bruder in jener Nacht heimgekommen war. Er drehte sein Glas zwischen Daumen und Mittel – und Ringfinger, beobachtete die entstehende Wellenbewegung.Er seufzte. Seine Gedanken schienen ihm so nutzlos, sie bewegten sich im Kreis, absolut sinnlos.  
Er seufzte, drehte den Kopf etwas über die Schulter und beobachtete Rusty bei seinem nächsten Stoß. Klack – nicht schlecht. Rusty gab sein berühmtes, geisteskrankes Lachen von sich. Mark fragte sich ernsthaft, wie weich die Drogen sein Hirn gemacht hatten; ob's da wirklich schon ernsthafte Schäden gab. Ach Scheiße! Mark drehte sich weg. Noch mehr Gedanken, die er jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen konnte! Im Prinzip konnte es ihm doch egal sein. Aber er erwischte sich trotzdem dabei, dass er immer noch über Rusty und das Warum seines Drogenkonsums nachdachte, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und: „OI!"  
Nein, bitte nicht...  
„HÄHÄ, OI COXY!"  
Nein, bitte nicht!  
Okay, irgendwie war er ja gekommen, weil er gehofft hatte, Coxy hier anzutreffen.  
Auf der anderen Seite war er dann doch froh gewesen, dass er nicht hier gewesen war.  
Mark wollte sein Gesicht echt nicht sehen müssen..._ 'Seine Lippen sind weich'_ –das rief alles sehr lebhafte Konstrukte in seiner Fantasie hervor. Der Gedanke, dass Coxy und Colin...  
Mark fixierte für einen Moment das Bierglas, verdrängte seine Gedanken und schlichtete seine Gefühle soweit es ging, dann drehte er sich wieder zu den Stimmen. Genau in dem Moment, Coxy begrüßte den Skin via Handschlag, kam Rusty von der einen Seite des Billardtisches herum zu den Beiden.  
„Alles klar, Cox?"  
Coxy drehte sich zu ihm und winkte ab.  
„Ach, drauf geschissen."  
Rusty sah ihn für einen Moment ernst an.  
Selbst Mark wunderte sich über diese Antwort – oder eher den Tonfall. Coxy schien ziemlich fertig zu sein und wollte mit Aggressivität jegliche Fragen in die Richtung abwürgen.  
„Okay", sagte Rusty beschwichtigend.  
Er zerrte Coxy an der Bomberjacke zu sich und ließ ihm gar keine Chance, in irgendeiner Forum Unmut kundzutun. Er griff einfach um ihn und mit einer Armbeuge in Coxys Nacken zog er ihn mit Heftigkeit in eine kameradschaftliche Umarmung.  
Für einen Moment schien es, als würde Coxy angepisst reagieren, aber dann lehnte er sich sogar in die Umarmung hinein.  
Mark sah Coxys rasierten Nacken und eine, vom Kneipendämmer verhüllte, Gesichtshälfte Rustys.  
Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber Rusty schien zu sprechen; Coxy irgendwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Der schien daraufhin seinen Griff um Rusty's Rücken zu verstärken und sein Gesicht in dessen Haar zu graben. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das ja auch nur ein...  
Mark drehte sich wieder Richtung Theke. Was für ein groteskes Szenario. Oder warum eigentlich? Klischeevorstellungen, von wegen Skins contra Zärtlichkeit?  
Hallo, Gehirn! Bitte nicht zu viele philosophische Scheißgedanken! Mark glaubte, Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.  
Er seufzte. Wie abgestimmt, ging in exakt diesem Moment die Tür. Er drehte sich um, wollte sehen, wer gekommen war. Aber falsch: es war niemand hereingekommen, es war jemand gegangen. Ein Blick in Richtung Billardtisch – Coxy.  
Mark stand verräterisch ruckartig auf, warf seine abgezählten Fund auf den Tresen und ging zur Tür.  
„Oi!" Rusty... „Lass ihn!", brüllte er ihm hinterher.  
„Halt die Schnauze", rief er zurück und hatte längst die Tür auggerissen.  
Mark sah sich schnell um. Da!  
„Hey, Skinhead!"  
Coxy lief kaum 100 Meter vor ihm, gerade an einer der wenigen nichtzerstörten Sitzbänke vorbei. Jetzt blieb er abrupt stehen und wirbelte herum.  
Er hatte schon ein kämpferisches Gesicht aufgesetzt, offensichtlich in der Vermutung, einen Punk vor sich zu haben. Als er Mark sah, wurde sein Gesicht – 'freundlich' wäre sicher maßlos übertrieben – aber vielleicht etwas weicher.  
„Rennst du mir hier hinter?"  
„Du hattest nicht mal Hallo gesagt." Mark schloss während des Sprechens die Distanz zwischen ihnen auf.  
Coxy musterte ihn einen Moment.  
„Hallo", erwiderte er dann relativ tonlos.  
Mark sagte nichts weiter.  
„Und!" Coxy hatte wirklich keinen Nerv für irgendwelche Spiele! „Was willst du von mir!"Mark zog einen Gedanken aus seinem Gedankenteufelskreis: Coxy sah echt fertig aus. Nicht wirklich krank, oder müde, aber irgendwie trotzdem am Ende der Kräfte – um die Augen herum, oder vielleicht darin...?  
Aber war das jetzt sein Problem? Hier ging es um Colin! Hier ging es um seinen Bruder!  
„Ich will wissen, was du mit meinem Bruder gemacht hast!"  
Coxy zog die Stirn in Falten.  
„Äh? Was soll'n die Anmache!"  
„Er ist mein Bruder! Ich hab ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wenn ihr was mit'nander habt!"  
Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, als Coxy ihn mit ungewohnt erstem Gesicht ansah.  
Nicht angepisst, nicht aggressiv, nur ernst und Mark fand, das dieser nachdenkliche Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu einem Skinhead passte.  
„Warte mal, meinst du Sex? Du denkst Colin und ich..." Coxys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Bei dem Grinsen, das Mark begegnete, begann er sich extrem unwohl zu fühlen.  
„Naja.." Fuck, jetzt wurde er nicht bitte auch noch rot!  
Coxy fing an zu lachen und begann um ihn herumzutanzen. Mark beobachtete ihn einfach nur schweigend und fluchte innerlich.Die Szene dauerte einzwei Minuten, bis es Coxy langweilig wurde und er sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen hart auf die Bank hinter sich fallen ließ.  
„Und selbst wenn es so wäre, was wär's dann dein Problem?"  
„Was?" Mark sah zu ihm herab. Die Frage hatte nicht aggressiv geklungen, maximal etwas bitter amüsiert. Coxys Gesicht war wieder ruhig, beinah sachlich und Mark wunderte sich.  
„Dein Problem", wiederholte er die Frage – wieder verhältnismäßig neutral.  
„Mein Problem", und Mark verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „ist, dass Colin überhaupt keine Ahnung von _der Sache_ hat."  
„Aha, _die Sache_", warf Coxy mit provozierender Betonung ein. Mark versuchte es zu ignorieren.  
„Und Zweitens kenn' ich dich!" Coxy hatte ihm die ganze Zeit angesehen – so konzentriert. Jetzt lief ein Zucken um seine Augen. In der entstandenen Stille stand er auf – langsam, seltsam langsam – und blieb erst stehen, als beide Stahlkappen seiner weinroten Doc Martins keinen Zentimeter Luft zu Marks Schuhen ließen und sie sich beide fast berührten – fast.  
Coxys Gesicht war immer noch ernst, aber jetzt war ein kalter Glanz in seinen blauen Augen.  
„Erstens" und es klang wie eine Drohung, „kennst DU mich überhaupt nicht." Mark nickte kaum sichtlich mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Und Zweitens hat er wahrscheinlich mehr Ahnung von Liebe, als du!"Mark blinzelte; diesen Satz hatte er nicht unbedingt von Coxy erwartet. Er schwieg, was den aber offensichtlich vollends in Rage brachte.  
„Hast du mich verstanden!"  
„Du weißt, dass er nicht der Klügste ist!", erwiderte Mark, jetzt ebenfalls lauter werdend. Dieser Satz schien etwas in Coxy auszulösen. Mark würde darauf schwören, für eine Sekunde ein tödliches Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.  
„Colin WEISS, was er will!", schrie ihm Coxy direkt ins Angesicht. Mark verzog das Gesicht, hob beide Hände, presste sie hart gegen Coxys Schultern und stieß ihn mit voller Kraft weg.  
„Du spielst doch nur mit ihm!" Mark glaubte, lauter hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie griff im Fallen nach hinten und fing sich gerade noch, indem seine Handflächen hart gegen die Lehne der Bank stießen, die Kante der Sitzfläche hart in den Kniekehlen, die Handgelenke definitiv zu stark nach hinten gedehnt. Scheiße, es tat weh, wie sau!  
Wut kochte in ihm hoch, er machte einen großen Schritt vor, wieder auf Mark zu und packte ihn hart mit beiden Händen. Dabei sah er ihm so eindringlich in die Augen, dass Mark dem Blick zwar trotzdem nicht auswich, sein Herz sich aber Richtung Hose verpisste.  
Coxy schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ob er zuschlagen sollte, gab dann jedoch nur ein verächtlichen Laut von sich und ließ Mark los.Der beobachte ihn genau. Coxy ging einige Schritte, blieb dann jedoch stehen und Marks Muskel spannten sich wieder. Würde er doch 'ne Schlägerei anfangen – was sonst!  
Aber Coxy blieb einfach unbewegt stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Mark sah mit einem etwas flauen Gefühl abwartend auf Coxys Nacken.  
Dann endlich, drehte der den Kopf soweit über die Schulter, wie es ging und beinah schon gefährlichleise sagte er: „Und ich glaube, du unterschätzt deinen Bruder gewaltig."  
Dann ging er weiter, um die nächste Häuserecke rum und dann war er weg. Mark blieb alleingelassen zurück.

* * *

** TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

War'n wir auf der Flucht?  
Sollte es so sein?  
War es zu intensiv?  
Oder war'n wir nicht so weit?  
War es die Lösung – der Weg ins Freie?...  
Wie konnte ich so blind sein?  
Wie konnt' ich glauben, ich kann sehn'n!  
Hat Gott auf mich geschissen?  
Oder warum ließ ich Dich gehen?  
Wieder spür' ich diese Sehnsucht.  
Du bist schon lange nicht mehr hier.  
Sag mir, was hast Du getan?  
Denn Dein Licht brennt immer noch in mir.  
Für immer...

- Für immer -  
- - Onkelz - -

Colin lag allein in ihrem Zimmer. Vater und Mutter waren schon wieder zu Tante Barbara gefahren, aber diesmal allein. Colin lauschte und hörte immer noch leise Stimmen aus dem Fernseher. Mark lag auf der Couch, allerdings war er schon vor einer Stunde oder so eingeschlafen. Colin hatte sich nicht getraut, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, um die Kiste auszuschalten. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht wecken. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Tagen zwar wieder halbwegs zusammengerauft, aber nur, solange sie beide das Thema 'Coxy' vermieden. Colin seufzte. Coxy...er hatte ihn seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Er war nicht einen Tag im Pup gewesen.  
Als er Rusty einmal angesprochen hatte, hatte der nur gesagt: „Lass ihn einfach mal, Col. Cox braucht bissl Zeit." Zeit? Wofür? Hatte er wieder Probleme daheim? Aber beim letzten Mal war er auch damit zu ihm, Colin, gekommen! Wollte er nicht mehr mit ihm reden? Wollte er ihn nicht mehr sehen? Hatte er mit seinem Kuss alles kaputt gemacht? Er war doch einfach nur seinem Gefühl gefolgt!  
„Shit", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. Er starrte zur Zimmerdecke und rief sich ihr letztes Treffen vors geistige Auge. Er hatte Coxy an jenem Abend nach seinem Scheißstreit mit Mark noch mal gesucht und in ihrem Viertel fand man meistens, wen man suchte.  
_„Oi, Colin!", rief Rusty quer über den Platz und winkte.  
Coxy hatte grad in die andere Richtung geguckt. Bei Rustys Worten drehte er sich um und sah ihn, Colin, etwas überrascht an. Nach einer Sekunde lächelte auch er._  
Colin zog sein Zigarettenpaket aus der Brusttasche, zündete ein Streichholz an und inhalierte tief. Dann ließ er sich zurück aufs Kopfkissen fallen und schloss die Augen.  
Seine Gedanken sprangen.  
_Er war gemeinsam mit Coxy langsam, durch das Viertel gelaufen und währenddessen hatte er ihm von der Auseinandersetzung mit Mark erzählt. Coxy hatte immer wieder genickt.  
Als Colin eben fertig war, waren sie in einer dunklen Sackgasse gelandet, ganz in der Nähe von Coxys Wohnblock. Da gab Coxy ihm statt tröstender Worte eine Umarmung.  
Colin schloss die Augen und versuchte sich jede Sekunde dieses Momentes einzuprägen.  
Als Coxy die Umarmung langsam löste, hob er genauso langsam die Lider. Coxy hob eine Hand, wobei sein Handrücken Colins Bauch entlang strich. Colin wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, er glaubte, er hielt sogar den Atem an.  
Er spürte Coxys Finger durch den Stoff seiner Jacke. Sie fuhren von seinem linken Schulerblatt aus sanft zu seinem Nacken und schließlich über seine kurzrasierten Haare. Coxy lächelte._  
„_Weißt du, ich mag deine Haare so, wie sie jetzt sind", flüsterte er und ließ seine Hand in Colins Nacken.  
„Yeah?"  
„Yeah. Wie'n Babyigel."_  
„_Eh?"_  
„_Die ham Stacheln, die sin' noch weich. So weich..." und als müsste er noch mal beweisen, wie weich, nahm Coxy ihm mit der einen Hand die Mütze vom Kopf und mit der anderen strich er langsam vom Nacken aufwärts über Colins Haar.  
Ohne das Colin es wollte, lief dabei ein kleines Zittern durch seinen ganzen Körper – dabei war ihm doch gar nicht kalt!  
Coxys Hände fuhren zwei – nein, dreimal über seinen Schädel, dann hielten sie inne, um sich einen Augenblick später rechts und links auf seine Wangen zu legen; die Daumen gegen seine Nasenflügel gedrückt._  
„_Du willst, dass ich dich küsse, yeah?"  
Colin schwieg einen Moment, dann nickte er in Coxys Händen. Der lächelte. Ein herausforderndes – vielleicht auch etwas schmutziges Lächeln.  
Dann – Colin erschrak, weil es so plötzlich kam – drückten die Daumen schmerzhaft hart gegen seine Nase, Coxy kam noch näher, bis ihre offenen Jacken sich ineinander schoben und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung seines ganzen Körpers, stieß Coxy ihn ziemlich hart rücklings gegen die kalte Wand.  
Colin spürte die Wärme und das Gewicht Coxys Köper auf seiner Brust und die nasse Kälte der harten Häuserwand im Rücken._  
„_Alles klar?", flüsterte Coxy in sein Ohr.  
Colin merkte, dass er total verkrampft war, er fühlte sich gefangen und ein Teil von ihm wollte nach vorn springen, aber der andere sagte: „Alles klar."  
Coxy beugte sich zu ihm herunter und – er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er den Mund geöffnet hatte, aber es musste wohl so sein, denn – plötzlich spürte er Coxys Zunge.  
Coxy schmeckte nach kaltem Rauch, billigem Bier und irgendwas, was Colin nicht genau sagen konnte.  
Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, aber seine Zunge schien ganz von selbst zu einer nichthörbaren Musik zu tanzen. Das ganze war befremdlich und Colin fragte sich, ob das alles hier eine gute Idee war.  
Coxy brach den Kuss und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Colins Kehle. Er nuschelte etwas, dass der so nicht hören konnte. Coxy schob Colins Bomberjacke etwas zurück und ließ seinen Mund über Colins Schlüsselbein wandern.  
Als der begann zu lachen, sah er auf._  
„_Was?"  
„Das grabbelt", antworte Colin._  
„_Ach wirklich?" Coxy grinste und ohne den Blick abzuwenden, schob er seine Hände hinter die Jacke und kitzelte Colin mit beiden Händen.  
„Hör auf", lachte Colin, drückte sich mit einem Stiefel etwas von der Wand ab und Coxy ließ ihn los. Colin strecke die Arme aus und erfasste Coxys Handgelenke._  
Colin zitterte, zog an der Kippe und hüllte sich fester in die hellblaue Baumwolldecke.

* * *

TBC - noch 2 kurze Kapitel  



	7. Chapter 7

Ich sitze hier im Dunklen.  
Die Zeit steht still.  
Ich denke nach, über dich und mein Gefühl. ...  
Es war der Himmel und die Hölle  
Was wir uns gaben.  
Wir spielten mit dem Feuer,  
umso tiefer sind die Narben.  
Ein Traum ist kein Versprechen.  
Doch wir sind ziemlich hoch geflogen.  
Ging es um die Sterne?  
Oder haben wir uns belogen?

- Für immer -  
- - Onkelz - -

Coxy schlenderte nicht, er ging relativ schnell Richtung Marks und Colins Wohnblock.Er kannte den Weg gut genug, sodass er ihn fand, auch wenn seine Gedanken gerade wo ganz anders waren. Nämlich bei jenem Abend, als er Colin das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Letzte Woche, ungefähr? Es kam ihm länger vor und trotzdem waren die Bilder mehr als lebendig.  
_Noch immer lächelnd, ließ er sich, so ganz gegen seine Natur, fangen und in einer langen, fließenden Bewegung, die keiner der beiden so ganz beschreiben konnte, tauschten sie die Positionen – Coxy an die Wand, Colin vor ihm.  
Eine Sekunde standen sie so da. Colin merkte wohl erst jetzt, dass er mit einem Bein zwischen Coxys stand. Er wirkte so niedlich nervös._  
„_Was jetzt?", fragte er und Coxy musste Schmunzeln beim Klang der unsicheren Stimme._  
„_Du könntest mich auch küssen."  
Colin schien einen Moment zu überlegen._  
„_Yeah", sagte er, bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter.  
Coxy lachte._  
„_Na dann tu es."_  
„_Einfach so?"_  
„_Jepp, einfach so."  
Colin rutschte noch eine halbe Stiefellänge dichter an die Wand, bis ihre Rippen fest aufeinander pressten.  
Er gab einen seltsamen „Hmmm"-Laut von sich, der alles und nichts bedeuten konnte. Coxy dachte nur eine knappe Sekunde über dessen Bedeutung nach, denn dann wurde jeder Gedanke scheißegal.  
Colin küsste ihn und er war zugegebener Weise überrascht. Der Kuss war...hart, hungrig und mit einer Mischung aus heiß und feucht, die Coxy verdammt noch mal gefiel._  
Er stand direkt vor dem Hauseingang. Das ging aber schnell! Seine Gefühle wollten ihn überreden, so schnell wie möglich wieder umzudrehen, aber Coxy gab sich einen geistigen Faustschlag. Er hatte sich die ganze Woche von seinem verdammten Gefühlschaos niedertreten lassen, jetzt war Schluss!

* * *

**Richtig! Ein Kapitel und dann ist wirklich Schluss! **


	8. Chapter 8

Für alle und keinen:  
Wir sind am Ziel und mit uns im Reinen - Ja!  
Der Letzte macht das Licht aus.  
Wir gehen.

- Ihr hättet es wissen müssen -  
- - Onkelz - -

Ein Gesicht erschien über ihm und Colin zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
„Oi!", flüsterte es und er erkannte Coxys Stimme.  
„Wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Die Tür war offen."  
„Oh, fuck! Vergessen, abzuschließen", erwiderte Colin im gleichen Flüsterton, den Schock noch etwas auf der Zunge.  
„Mein Glück dann", lächelte Coxy.  
„Mark pennt im Wohnzimmer."  
„Yeah, ich weiß. Is' das'n Problem?"  
„Nah." Ein Zögern. „Zieh' deine Jacke aus."  
„Bitte?" Okay, jetzt hatte Colin _ihn_ überrascht.  
„Naja, wenn du reinkommen willst..."  
„...ins Bett?", fragte Coxy mit amüsierter Stimme.  
„Musst nicht."  
„Oh, whoa!" Er zog schnell die Bomberjacke aus, warf sie wie die Woche zuvor auf Marks Bett und die Decke zurückschlagend, kroch er neben Colin ins Bett, das sichtlich unglücklich über das zusätzliche Gewicht quietschte.  
„Bevor du dir dein Angebot anders überlegt hättest, yeah?" Coxy lachte, aber es klang ziemlich nervös und verlegen. Er räusperte sich.  
„Du, Colin, hör mal, ich hab mich die letzte Woche verpisst. Ich weiß, dass das Scheiße war und es tut mir leid. Ich kam mit dem Allen nicht klar. Verstehst? Das mit uns und so. Also, ich weiß net. Wie soll's weitergehen?"  
Coxy kotze innerlich. Großartige Formulierung!  
Er sah Colin ins Gesicht und hätte mit so ziemlich jeder Antwort gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Colin sich halb auf ihn rollte.  
„Was wi..." Colin schien kein Interesse daran zu haben, ihn noch weiter aussprechen zu lassen, denn ohne Abwarten senkte er seinen Kopf und drückte seine Lippen auf Coxys.  
Coxy gab ein überraschtes Stöhnen von sich. Eine schönere Annahme seiner Entschuldigung hätte er sich nicht vorstellen können. Und war das auch eine Antwort auf seine Frage?  
Wie bei ihrem letzten Kuss vergangne Woche – so lang war das her... – überließ er Colin die Führung, antworte auf jede gierige Bewegungen mit einer Weicheren seiner eignen Zunge. Es war wie ein Tanz. Ein Tanz, der Coxy gefiel. Nach einiger Zeit legte Colin den Kopf ein Kleinwenig in den Nacken zurück.  
Coxy registrierte jede, noch so winzige Bewegung Colins, also auch diese und er nutze sie als Chance. Er war an der Reihe. Oder nicht!  
Er legte seine Hände um Colins Hüfte, einen Moment zaghaft – das Gefühl ausprobierend – und dann zog er Colin, bis der richtig auf ihm lag. Er streckte den Kopf, fand Colins Lippen auch mit geschlossenen Augen wieder, einfach dem warmen Atmen folgend, der seine Haut noch immer streifte und dann versiegelte er Colins offenen Mund.

-

Mark hätte nicht erwartet, dass Coxy so...zärtlich sein konnte. Er kam sich etwas dämlich, vielleicht auch irgendwie vulgär vor, hier zu stehen. Klar war es scheiße, seinen Bruder und Coxy zu beobachten, aber irgendwas hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle und seine Augen auf den Beiden.

-

Coxy legte den Kopf langsam zurück auf das Kissen. Er spürte den Stoff in seinem Nacken, am rasierten Hinterkopf und er fühlte, dass Colin mit seinem Kopf folgte, der Kuss ungebrochen. Coxy lächelte und machte es sich bequem. Er war an der Reihe, richtig? Er intensivierte den Kuss, zwang mit seinen Lippen Colin dazu, seine noch weiter zu öffnen. Ohne Hast wanderte Coxys Zunge an seinen eigenen Lippen vorbei, einen Moment über Colins streichend – etwas arrogant verspielt und dann...gehörte Colins Mund ihm. Sein Spiel.  
Coxy küsste ihn langsam, dreckig, vielleicht nicht unbedingt fair, aber Colin schien nicht wirklich überrascht, geschweige denn protestierend. Immer wieder heftig Luft durch die Nase ziehend, presste er sich nur fester auf Coxy und küsste ihn zurück – bis es am Ende vielleicht doch ein Kampf wurde – ohne Verlierer.  
Coxy grub beide Hände in den schmalen Zwischenraum von Colins Jeans und dessen hörte auf, durch die Nase zu atmen. Er hielt einfach die Luft an. War es wegen des Drucks auf seinen Bauch, dass er nicht Atmen konnte? Oder war es einfach Geilheit? So genau wusste er das nicht.  
Er entschied, dass es egal war und ließ Coxy machen...

-

Marks Körper spielte ihm einen Streich. Zur Hölle, er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, aber plötzlich verlor er das Gleichgewicht und polterte durch die spaltbreitgeöffnete Tür!

-

Colin brach den Kuss reflexartig und Coxy und er schauten über seine Schulter hinweg zur Tür. Die flog auf und mit viel zuviel Schwung kam Mark ins Zimmer hineingestolpert.Die aufkommende Atmosphäre war nur mit einem Wort zu beschreiben: Peinlich!  
„Hey, sag' mal, hast du'n Arsch offen!"Coxy drückte Colin an den Schultern nach oben und der kletterte von ihm herunter, ließ sich mit den Knien auf den dreckigen Teppich sinken. Da ließ er sich in einem Schneidersitz nieder und blieb so, den Blick gen Boden. Coxy unterdessen setzte sich auf, die Beine rechts und links von Colin.  
„Ich...äh..." stammelte Mark, absolut unfähig irgendeinen Gedanken zu fassen.  
„Wenn du 'ne Peepshow willst, geh'n Puff!"  
Mark hörte Coxys Worte, aber seine Augen waren fixiert, auf dessen Hände, die Coxy beide in Colins Nacken legte.  
Mark warf die Hände in die Luft.  
„Yeah, okay. Vielleicht war es scheiße, euch zu beobachten!"  
„Lass' das 'Vielleicht' weg", murmelte Colin dem Boden entgegen.  
Mark seufzte. Ein richtig tiefes Seufzen, direkt aus dem Herzen.  
Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn, blieb einen Augenblick stehen, schluckte und ging dann auf Colin zu. Als der immer noch nicht aufsah und nur Coxy seinen Blick kritisch auf ihn gerichtet hielt, hockte er sich vor Colin.  
Der drehte den Kopf zur Seite, aber Mark schob seine Hand unter Colins Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf sacht in seine Richtung.  
Da sah ihn Colin endlich an, mit Augen wie ein Hund.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, yeah?"  
Ein zögerliches Flüstern: „Yeah...", wenigstens was, „Und ich...", hauchte und stotterte Colin, dass Mark und Coxy beide Probleme hatten, ihn zu verstehen.  
„Yeah?"  
„Und ich...und ich liebe euch beide."  
„Was?" „Eh?" – fragten Coxy und Mark beinah gleichzeitig mit der selben Irritation in den Stimmen. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an – verwirrt, verärgert, verlegen, irgendwie alles und nichts – und dann wieder zu Colin.  
Der schien aber nicht vorzuhaben, irgendwas hinzuzufügen.  
Mark ließ die Hand sinken und seufzte.  
Es herrschte also einen Moment Schweigen, bis Coxy plötzlich zur Überraschung der Geschwister anfing lachend zu rufen: „Oi, das nenn' ich doch mal 'ne Ansage!"  
Er beugte sich vor, über Colins linke Schulter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.  
„Bist dabei, Kamerad?"  
Mark sah Coxy einen Moment irritiert an. Dann blickte er zu Colin und wieder zurück zu Coxy und beide sahen ihn abwartend an – Coxy natürlich mit einem spöttischen Zug um die Mundwinkel.  
Mark seufzte. Er liebte Colin und wenn sein Bruder aus welchen gottverdammten Gründen auch immer diesen Verrückten liebte...dann war das eben so!  
„Yeah", sagte er also und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

**FIN. **


End file.
